Sound zones may be generated using speakers arrays and audio processing techniques providing acoustic isolation. Using such a system, different sound material may be reproduced in different zones with limited interfering signals from adjacent sound zones. In order to realize the sound zones, a system may be designed to adjust the response of multiple sound sources to approximate the desired sound field in the reproduction region. A large variety of concepts concerning sound field control have been published, with different degrees of applicability to the generation of sound zones.